1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved control assembly for lawnmowers having electrically started engines. More particularly, it is concerned with such a control apparatus which provides a desirable "dead man" function, along with a two step procedure for starting the engine. A second embodiment of the invention is provided that is applicable to so-called zone restart lawnmower controls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered lawnmowers having electrically started engines are well known and in wide spread use. Generally speaking, such mowers are often of the walk-behind rotary type and include a lowermost housing supported on spaced wheels, and a gasoline powered engine coupled to a rotary mower blade disposed within the housing. An elongated handle is affixed to the housing at the rear thereof, so that the user operates the mower while walking behind the engine and supporting housing.
In recent years the government has promulgated a number of safety regulations relating to mowers of the type described. For example, such mowers must now be equipped with a so called "dead man" switch which generally includes a spring-biased handle which is grasped by the operator during normal operation of the mower. The mowing action is rapidly terminated when the handle is released, making it impossible to leave the mower running while unattended.
In addition, it has been proposed that electrically started power mowers be provided with a control assembly requiring two distinct actions for starting the mower once it has ceased operation.
A control apparatus designed for accomplishing the above-described functions is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 388,898, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,308, assigned to the assignee of the present application. Although the apparatus in application Ser. No. 388,898 discloses a low cost, compact, reliable and easy to use control apparatus which includes a "dead man" function and which requires two distinct steps for starting the lawnmower engine, the apparatus disclosed in the 388,898 application requires a two-piece operating mechanism that adds to the cost of the control apparatus, and compounds the number of surfaces within the control exposed to wear.
Another government safety regulation dealing with power lawnmowers is concerned with so-called "zone restart" lawnmower controls. A power lawnmower with a zone restart control includes a conventional pull cord for initially rotating the mower motor to effect ignition of the motor. The handle of the pull cord, however, must be located in a zone spaced apart from the rotating blade of the mower. A cable actuated control mechanism that frees the motor flywheel and completes the ignition electrical circuit is actuated by a control lever located within close proximity to the handle of the pull cord. The operator must be within the designated zone spaced apart from the motor blade to both grasp the lever to free the flywheel and to complete the ignition circuitry, and to pull the pull cord.
A control apparatus which includes a "dead man" function and which requires two distinct steps for restarting the lawnmower engine, and which includes a minimum number of operating parts with attendant wear surfaces and which can be adapted to zone restart lawnmower controls would provide an advantage in the control apparatus art.